30 Moments: Kenshin and Kaoru
by kenkao7rocks5forever
Summary: It's moments like this when you wish time will stop. 30 moments you wouldn't want to miss. I present to you, the 30 Moments Project – Kenshin and Kaoru! Compilations of one-shots I've made through the times. REVIEWS highly appreciated. *winks* UPDATED!
1. What She Sees

**30 Moments: Kenshin and Kaoru**

_It's moments like this when you wish time will stop. 30 moments you wouldn't want to miss._

**

* * *

**

**(MAY 02, 2009) I present to you, the 30 Moments Project – Kenshin and Kaoru! Compilations of One-shots I've made through the times.**

**A/n: **(June 4, 2008) Lots of KenKao goodness were popping out of my head and I just have a great urge to type it down. So here you go, let me share my fluff. This is a collection of _one-shots,_ some having a companion chapter, but not a continuous story.

**ONE:** What She Sees

**Setting:** Original

**Word Count: **815 words

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin is a copyright of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the makers of the anime. I simply borrow them for my own crazy world of fluff and romance.

* * *

It's peaceful. Strangely peaceful at the Kamiya Dojo.

Why, you ask?

Well, Megumi was at work, helping Dr. Gensai; Sanosuke's out gambling and Yahiko's working at the Akabeko.

That leaves us with a tanuki and a rurouni.

"I didn't know we could have peaceful days like this in the dojo, Kenshin." Kaoru said as she leaned back at the support beam. She gently closed her eyes and sighed. "With just the two of us around, this place can be really serene."

"Aa, Kaoru-dono." The rurouni said as he sat a safe distance from Kaoru. He yawned and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Neh, Kenshin…" Kaoru stared at him with worried eyes. "Are you alright? You seem to look really tired." Kenshin gave her his smile assuring her that there's no need to worry. "I'm alright. This peace just seems new to me, it's very comforting."

Kaoru gave a sigh of relief and smiled back at him. "You have to rest too, you know." She said and gently placed her hand above Kenshin's. Kenshin's eyes widened a little before giving a rare smile and closing his eyes. "Hai…"

He sat there quietly, feeling Kaoru's comforting presence around him and gave a sigh of contentment. Feeling more relaxed, he felt himself drift off to sleep.

With him asleep, Kaoru was given a chance to study him up close.

He was indeed beautiful.

Her face had the slightest tint of red when she noticed that her hand was still on his, but never dared to remove it. She smiled and stared lovingly at his face, taking every detail of his closed eyes, complexion and even his lips. Those lips were so inviting.

Kaoru shook her head, trying to drive away unnecessary thoughts. It didn't stop her from admiring his features though. This was only a rare chance for her to stare at him without being noticed and she wouldn't miss this for anything.

With unmentionable thoughts running through her head, Kaoru didn't notice Kenshin slightly tilting towards her and only got aware of it when she felt a light weight on her right shoulder.

"Eh?" Kaoru uttered and looked at the peaceful man sleeping like a child on her shoulder. No one can ever guess that the person sleeping on her shoulder was the same Hitokiri Battousai from almost eleven years ago.

Kaoru blushed three shades of red as Kenshin gripped her hand gently and sighing softly. It sent shivers down her spine when he breathed on her neck before uttering a word in his sleep.

"-ru…" He softly whispered that Kaoru barely heard it. He spoke the same name again and smiled.

"…Kaoru…"

If it was possible, Kaoru blushed more hearing her name spoken so affectionately… and it was even from Kenshin! She smiled a while later and gave a reply she knew he wouldn't hear.

"What is it?"

Her eyes shifted to his face and she couldn't help but give a sincere smile as she looked at him. She saw him smile wider and snuggle, causing him to tilt more right onto her bosom and making her panic a little.

"Mou, Kenshin…" She sighed and held on his arms, positioning his head on her lap, before she played with his bangs. "…You really are beautiful, Kenshin." She said to no one.

Her fingers gently brushed his hair, removing a few knots. She was actually quite surprised that Kenshin didn't wake up. But she just concluded that he was really tired.

Her eyes shifted to his cross-shaped scar, hesitantly tracing it with her fingers, and she was more surprised when Kenshin actually smiled. She yawned and looked at his peaceful face one more time. "You really look peaceful too…"

Kenshin twisted and turned slightly. Kaoru was surprised with the sudden show of movement and watched as Kenshin laid on her with his stomach flat on the floor and his face facing her lap. Kaoru blushed for the umpteenth time.

"…K-Kenshin!" She said in a not-so-quiet voice, but it wasn't enough to wake the sleeping rurouni. She sighed in defeat, still blushing. "M-mou…"

Kenshin's hands moved, startling Kaoru once more, and went around her waist, pulling her closer to him. It didn't help in keeping her from blushing but she just decided that a wide awake Kenshin wouldn't do something this — affectionate.

"Kaoru…" He mentioned her name once again, embracing her more, not aware that he was almost making Kaoru faint. She sighed; but instead of waking him or pushing him away, she rested her hand on the back of his head.

There was a dramatic breeze before she smiled. "I guess we'll stay like this for awhile, neh, Kenshin… Don't blame me when you wake up, okay?" Kaoru closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep a while later.

Tsk.

Too bad she wasn't able to catch the loving smile spread across his face as he looked at her.

* * *

**A/n: **I don't know how to end it. Oh, and I removed Kenshin's 'sessha' (lit. this unworthy one) and 'de gozaru' (lit. that it is.) for this chapter. XD I hope this is a good start for this KenKao collection. Please give reviews if you want more! :D It will make yours truly veeerrryyy happy.

"_Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side."_

-When You Look Me in the Eyes


	2. What He Sees

**30 Moments: Kenshin and Kaoru**

_It's moments like this when you wish time will stop. 30 moments you wouldn't want to miss._

* * *

**(MAY 04, 2009 - Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! That's a sneaky Kenshin in the first chapter. ;P Here's the next chap!)**

**A/n: **(June 4, 2008) Companion piece to chapter one.

**TWO:** What He Sees

**Setting:** Original

**Word Count: **670

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin is a copyright of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the makers of the anime. I simply borrow them for my own crazy world of fluff and romance.

* * *

"Kaoru-dono?"

Kenshin's voice echoed through the dojo. Kaoru was nowhere to be found.

Kenshin didn't feel her presence and he was beginning to worry when he remembered something.

"_Kenshin, I'm going out for awhile, okay!" _

Oh. So she went out.

Kenshin gave a sigh and looked at the sky. "It's really quiet here."

He already did his chores – they ate lunch; he finished the laundry. He got nothing else to do, actually. Right now, he's just worrying about Kaoru's absence.

Kenshin straightened his hakama and ran outside the dojo, locking it first before going.

"I better look for Kaoru-dono."

It's really strange how he became so attached to her. He once promised himself not to get involved with anyone when he was wandering, not to allow his heart to be opened once again.

It's strange, how she just managed to break that promise so easily.

Without even realizing it sooner, Kaoru had become his will to live. Not too long ago, she was taken away from him by a man from his past, using her as his revenge (1). Back then, he realized how important she was to him. How _very_ important.

Kenshin tried to look for her at the Akabeko, but she wasn't there. He tried to see if she was at another dojo, doing her job or if she was visiting Megumi at the clinic.

No. She wasn't there either.

Kenshin sighed and leaned by the door of the dojo. He was back to square one. _Where are you, Kaoru?_

He closed his eyes, trying to remember the time when she was about to go out. He tried thinking if she was carrying anything on her way out. Then it snapped.

She was carrying a book back then.

"Oh!" He said at the realization and ran to look for her, certain of the place where she was.

He went by the riverside, the place where Kaoru lent him her ribbon. (2)

He saw her.

Kenshin saw Kaoru.

She was sitting there, sleeping under the shade, lips curved into a smile.

Kenshin panted and tried to catch his breath. His face showed, '_I'm glad I found you.'_

He smiled and walked towards her, crouching in front of her. There he gazed at her beautiful serene face. Her book was laid openly on her lap, forgotten.

The gentle wind kissed her pale cheeks and her raven locks swayed with the wind. She had that exquisite smile on her face. Kenshin's eyes widened at the sight.

He thought he just saw the smile of a goddess.

He tilted his face and allowed himself to drown at her sight, admiring her fully. She looked really peaceful.

She was indeed beautiful.

"…Kaoru…" Kenshin whispered to no one.

He gently caressed her face, pulling away slightly when she sighed. He could feel her ki – so calm…so Kaoru.

Kenshin's face showed light panic when the woman before him slowly opened her eyes and only gasped when he saw those eyes.

Those strikingly deep yet translucent eyes. The most expressive eyes he had every seen. So… beautiful.

He was about to pull his hand away when Kaoru leaned in to his touch. "…Kenshin." She whispered, giving him her most beautiful smile before closing her eyes, drifting off to sleep once more.

Kenshin just sat there, speechless with everything that she is. From her eyes to her smile; the way she mentioned his name and the time when she leaned into his touch. How? How can he deserve to be living under the same roof with this beautiful selfless woman?

How could he be so lucky to be loved by her?

This Kamiya Kaoru.

Kenshin surprised himself when he felt his lips curve into a real smile – a smile he wasn't able to show for a while now. He sat beside her, resting his hand on her free hand, never taking his eyes off her.

She rested her head on his shoulder. Kenshin closed his eyes in contentment.

Right then and there, he felt he was home.

* * *

**A/n: **Hope you like it. Chapter one was with Kaoru – this one's with Kenshin. Please review! :D It makes me more inspired.

(1) That's Yukishiro Enishi, Tomoe's younger brother, if you still don't know that.

(2) This was during the time when Jin'eh used Kaoru as his bait as well, for Kenshin to become the hitokiri he once was.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise._

-When You Look Me in the Eyes


	3. Date

**30 Moments: Kenshin and Kaoru**

_It's moments like this when you wish time will stop. 30 moments you wouldn't want to miss._

**A/n: **(June 6, 2008) I'm gonna make a different setting here, folks. It's like I jumped from the Meiji era to the present year. Yeah, just like that. But still the same fluffiness for everyone!

* * *

**(MAY 26, 2009)-** Chapter three, an AU! More reviews please!

* * *

**THREE:** Date

**Setting:** AU

**Word Count: **1, 308

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin is a copyright of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the makers of the anime. I simply borrow them for my own crazy world of fluff and romance.

* * *

"…It's something you do with the person you like to know better. It's like showing your interest to the person – that's what a date is."

The male character told the main character. Kenshin watched amusedly as Kaoru twitched and made a frowning face.

"Yeah, right." Kaoru said and grabbed her half-empty soda, finishing it in one drink and slamming it down on the table.

Kenshin gave a smirk before giving his remark. "Is there something wrong with what he said?" He grinned wider when Kaoru glared daggers at him and knew that she's gonna state her ramblings in three, two, one…

"Hello, Kenshin! It's not as if that's always the reason for two people to date! What if the person is just asking the girl out of pity! Or if – if he just wanted to have sex with her or something, considered it a one night stand and then ignore her as if she was a stranger the next day!" Kaoru raised her arms in disbelief.

"What-what if-if the person already knew the other from a long time ago, or, or even researched about her before dating her, making sure that he knows everything about the girl… and then, and then,.. invites her over his house only to discover that the guy was actually an assassin assigned by a big fat psycho-maniac from a psycho-gang to kill her!"

Kaoru took a deep breath before giving a heavy sigh, dropping her arms and slouching on the couch. Kenshin chuckled first, before letting out a joyous laugh.

"…What?" Kaoru crossed her arms and glared at her best friend. Kenshin wiped the tears from his eyes and clutched his stomach before staring at her, still smiling. "Kami, Kaoru, you have such strange thoughts. I don't even know where you got that idea."

Kaoru pouted and 'hmmphed' at him before grabbing a cookie from the table. "…It's possible, you know." She grumbled. Kenshin only grinned wider.

"Normally, a girl would just keep quiet for awhile after hearing words about dating, think of romantic thoughts and suddenly squeal with their daydreams." He said and grabbed a cookie, still staring at Kaoru. Kaoru just sighed.

"Sorry for not being 'normal.'" She said and laid her head on his lap, still munching on her snack. The two were quiet for a while, still watching the same romantic flick. Kaoru made faces while Kenshin interestedly watched her on his lap without her knowledge.

Kaoru suddenly spoke. "But, seriously, Kenshin…"

"Hmmm?" He replied, tucking a strand of her hair to her ear. Kaoru blushed when he smiled at her.

She sat up and looked at him, her eyes showing seriousness. "Seriously, Kenshin. That isn't the only reason why a person would ask someone to a date." Kenshin raised a brow.

"You're still thinking about that?" He asked, amused by her sudden curiosity. She nodded her head before looking sideways, clutching her shorts.

"What if… what if these two people knew each other for a long time already… like they're best friends or something close to that? The person is still allowed to date the other, right?"

Kenshin's eyes lit. He smirked but didn't speak; it's one of those rare times when his best friend loses her tongue and blushes so cutely – he wouldn't dare miss that cute face she makes.

"And…and, wanting to know a person isn't always the reason for asking her on a date, right?" Kaoru looked directly at him, and he can see confusion in her sapphire eyes. She took a breath and looked at her shorts; he can tell that she's really trying to think hard.

"Kaoru?" He called her attention when he took hold of her shoulder. Kaoru looked at him with the same serious face and told him, "What if the guy asked her on a date because he just wanted to confess to the girl that he knew and liked for a very long time?"

Kenshin's eyes widened as she said those words. Both blushed furiously when they noticed that they were only inches apart and pulled away. Kaoru grabbed a cookie and took a bite, still blushing. Kenshin just sighed.

It was quiet for a few minutes.

"That can be a reason too, right?" Kaoru said all of a sudden, causing Kenshin to stiffen before a tint of red reached his cheeks again. "Aa." He stared at the television, pretending that he was watching.

Kaoru only stared at him. He sighed again before staring back at Kaoru. "…Hey."

Kaoru blushed when she was caught and shook her head. "Uh, nothing. Just wondering…" She said and munched her cookie. "About what?" He asked and Kaoru just grinned and shook her head. "Nah, there's nothing, really."

This time, Kenshin stared at her while Kaoru pretended that she was watching the damn flick. She fidgeted at his stare and raised her brow at him. Acting annoyed, she asked. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Kenshin had a cool look before asking, "Kaoru, can you lie on my lap again?"

Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise with the strange question. She wanted to ask why but then that would make the conversation longer and then he might change his mind. "If that's what you want." She said and did what he asked.

The weird atmosphere slowly disappeared when the two watched the flick again, Kenshin smiling when Kaoru made a face at the guy he knew she was irritated at.

His smile widened when he saw Kaoru smile at the main character of the flick, and gave a soft sigh when the flick ended. Kenshin brushed her hair with his hand.

"Hey, Kaoru." He said as the credits were shown. Kaoru stared up from the television to his face. "Hmm?" She asked, her voice proving that she wasn't tired yet.

He couldn't help but smile at her face before asking, "Are you free this Saturday?" Kaoru raised her brow and thought. She smiled at him, and reached her hand for a cookie. "Yeah. I have no plans this Saturday, actually."

"Really?" Kenshin grabbed the cookie when he saw she couldn't reach it. He gently fed her the cookie and she took a small bite. Kenshin picked the crumb left near her lips and ate it. "Then…" He started.

"Then what?" Kaoru asked innocently. "Are we going to hang out again? Sure!" She exclaimed. Kenshin sighed and brushed his bangs before looking back at her. Kaoru shifted on his lap. "That's not it?"

"Actually…" _Damn it, why is it so hard to ask? _He sighed again and closed his eyes. "I was wondering… if we could go out." There, he was able to say it. Kenshin bet he was as red as his hair at that moment.

Kaoru had the slightest blush. "…Go out? As in, a date?" Her voice became strangely soft. Kenshin nodded, still blushing. "…Yeah." He still had his eyes closed and felt Kaoru sat up when his lap felt cold.

"Wait…" Kaoru said. Kenshin had to open his eyes with her reply. He suddenly felt scared that Kaoru would reject him. Kaoru put on her serious face. "Are you asking me as your best friend, or are you asking me as Kamiya Kaoru?" She asked.

Kenshin blushed more. Why does she have to make this so hard for him? He just wanted to ask her out. To go on a date with her…

"…Not as my best friend." Kenshin uttered softly. Kaoru's blue eyes widened when he looked at her with those deep amethyst eyes. "I'm asking you as the girl I like… not as my best friend." He finally said it.

He saw Kaoru gave her cute blush again before giving him a smile he knew was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Kaoru kissed his left cheek, making him surprised.

"It's a date then, Himura Kenshin."

* * *

**A/n: **Got the inspiration from a series I watched. (yeah, that's what they're watching too.) My mind made a 'click' sound and I ended up typing here. And oh, Kenshin and Kaoru are best friends here who secretly like each other – if you don't get that message yet. I'm not sure if I'd make a part two for this one.

Now click that button down there and make me happy!

_The doors of love that open one after another  
Are fully loaded with thrills.....it's definitely love!_

- Sakura Kiss


	4. Timing

**30 Moments: Kenshin and Kaoru**

_It's moments like this when you wish time will stop. 30 moments you wouldn't want to miss._

**A/n: **(June 8, 2008) Back to the Meiji Era. Back to 'Oro' and back to 'bokken.' Still the same fluff. :D

* * *

**(JUNE 16, 2009) - **Late update. Because I'm lazy. And it's the first week of college (and it's a lot of fun - for now).

* * *

**FOUR:** Timing

**Setting:** Original

**Word Count: **1,116

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin is a copyright of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the makers of the anime. I simply borrow them for my own crazy world of fluff and romance.

* * *

Kenshin sighed.

It's already dark and he's not happy.

Why? Oh well.

He can't have his own time with his sweet beloved woman, Kaoru.

Kenshin sighed again.

"Oro…" He slouched by the porch and thought of all the events that happened today.

Early this morning, Kenshin visited Kaoru in her room. Kaoru had already allowed him to visit her room anytime he wants for they were already in a relationship, known by everyone in the household – including Yahiko. Oh, he was still under recovery of the news. He shouldn't be that surprised, really.

Well, back to the topic, Kenshin watched her as she slept peacefully, whispering his name in her sleep. He had to smile when she smiled too. _She must be having a wonderful dream… _He admired her features from her body to her face and focused on her lips. Those _delicious, sweet red _lips.

Just as he was about to kiss her, Kaoru shifted and uttered softly, "I-ie…Dame, Kenshin… Not there…" Kenshin froze with her words. He blushed immediately when dirty thoughts entered his usually clean mind. Who could blame him? Such words spoken so innocently yet seductively can make any man aroused. And he was a man, no doubt.

Kenshin was about to flee from her room before he can't stop himself from taking her when Kaoru, unconscious as she was, held his hakama. Kenshin tried to remove it from her grasp. He really did, but Kaoru was still strong even in her sleep.

"Ahhh… Kenshin…" She whispered and gasped his name, making Kenshin forget the reason why he was about to leave. He whispered her name and leaned towards her. When his lips were about to reach hers…

"Oi, busu, wake up, already!"

That was when Yahiko burst in. Damn.

Back to the present, Kenshin scratched his head in annoyance as he leaned at the support beam before sighing once again. _Why does Yahiko have to get in during that time?! _He asked himself.

_Especially when I was about to have my time with Kaoru…_

Kenshin hit himself on the beam. "Oro, Kenshin no ecchi!" He uttered. He leaned back and tried to remember the events during lunch…

"Are you alright, Kaoru-dono? Is there something wrong?" Kenshin asked as he sat beside Kaoru. Kaoru woke up late and ate lunch with Kenshin. Just the two of them.

Kaoru, startled, loosened her grip on her chopsticks. "Ahh, hehe, Nothing's wrong, Kenshin." She said and took a bite from her food. "…and Kenshin, you don't have to call me 'Kaoru-dono' anymore, right?"

Kenshin smiled and placed his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. "Aa, koishii." He said and breathed in her scent. He was addicted to her scent. "Demo, you really seem uneasy…" Kaoru sighed. "I just had a…a strange dream." She said shyly.

Keshin stiffened. _Oh. That dream this morning…_ Kenshin began to think. He let go of Kaoru and stared at her intently. "Dream…" He said as he gazed down to her luscious lips, begging to be kissed. Kaoru noticed his look and blushed. "H-hai…"

Kenshin's hand traveled to her cheek. "…Do you mind telling me what your dream was?" He asked as he felt Kaoru lean on his touch. "It was really…private." Kaoru said softly. The two were whispering back then.

He wondered how Kaoru can easily make him feel strange with just simple words. It was like she was inviting him with that innocent voice of hers and he couldn't help but be tempted. Kenshin was about to give in and kiss her for the second time of the day but then…

Another interruption.

"Hey, Jou-chan, Can I have some lunch in he— Whoa!" Sanosuke said and blushed at the scene. Both Kenshin and Kaoru blushed furiously when Sanosuke suddenly grinned and closed the shoji. "Okay, okay, lovers! You can continue now! I'm going, I'm going! Didn't mean to disturb you!"

Right. Like Kenshin and Kaoru can continue what they were about to do when they knew that Sano was out there peeking.

"Oro…"

"Mou…"

* * *

Kenshin hid his face with his hand.

"When did I start getting thoughts like this, oro…"

He said and stared at the moon as it shyly appeared before the clouds. "…Kaoru."

He whispered to the wind. Those two attempts were not the only events that happened. Right after lunch, he wanted to be alone with Kaoru in the dojo, but she was training Yahiko. He also tried to make a move when she was cleaning but Sanosuke decided to show up and forced him to accompany him to the gambling house. When Kenshin tried to have some snacks with her, Kaoru suddenly got the idea of having it over Akabeko. And there were more attempts, really…

But it was just not his day.

Oro…

"…Kenshin?"

Kenshin turned only to see Kaoru walking towards him with a blanket in hand. She gave a smile just for him and with that, he forgot everything he was worrying about.

"Is there something wrong?" Kaoru asked as she sat beside Kenshin, spreading the blanket for the two of them. She felt him smile when she leaned on his shoulder. "I was just thinking, koishii…"

"Of what?" She asked. Kenshin sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I wasn't able to have my time with you." He said honestly and raised his brow when he heard Kaoru giggle. "What do you find funny, Kaoru?"

Kaoru stifled her giggles and looked at him with bright eyes. "But you're spending your time with me right now, right?" She said. Kenshin's eyes softened before he gently embraced her and took in her scent. "Aa."

"And also…" Kaoru said as she pulled off his embrace, facing a confused Kenshin. "Do you also think that there were lots of interruptions today?" Kenshin's eyes widened in realization and Kaoru grinned. "It wasn't only you who were disappointed with the things that happened today. It's all about timing, Kenshin, timing." She said.

"Oro? Is that so…" Kenshin smirked before he pulled her to him and kissed her. He had been aching to kiss her all day; it's about time he gets his kiss.

After some time of lip locking and more passionate kisses, the two broke their kiss in need of air. Kenshin tucked Kaoru on his chest as he rested his own on her head, closing his eyes. They were silent before Kaoru spoke.

"Neh, Kenshin…" She nuzzled closer. "I was really looking forward to be alone with you that I 'unintentionally' asked Yahiko to sleep at Sano's house tonight."

Kaoru heard him say 'oro.'

And when she looked at him, he had that glint in his eyes.

"Good timing, Koishii."

* * *

**A/n: **Okay, I think I wrote too much sweet stuff. Sigh. But that's alright if it can make you happy. Now, can you kindly click that button down there and make me inspired! :)

_When you say "I love you" or when you're on a date, or no matter what you're doing  
Ooh, when you're kissing too, when you say good bye too, no matter when it is  
That's right! The most important thing in this world is...  
I think it's timing isn't it?  
Isn't it? Don't you think?_

- Otoko no Ko Onna no Ko


	5. Upsidedown Kisses

**30 Moments: Kenshin and Kaoru**

_It's moments like this when you wish time will stop. 30 moments you wouldn't want to miss._

**Finished: **(June 21, 2008)

* * *

**(July 15, 2009) - **Sorry for the delay. Don't expect an update soon though. It's hell week next week. Agh.

* * *

**FIVE:** Upside-down Kisses

**Setting: **Original

**Word Count: **686

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin is a copyright of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the makers of the anime. I simply borrow them for my own crazy world of fluff and romance.

* * *

Steam appeared as Kaoru went out of the bath house.

She dried her hair as she looked for a certain someone. "…Kenshin?" No answer. She went to her room, looked around again and said, "Where are you, Kenshin?"

Kaoru sighed and went in her room to change to a blue kimono with cherry blossoms printed on it. Tying her obi, she thought to herself, _I wonder what Kenshin's doing right now. _She quickly combed her hair and tied it with a green ribbon and went out of her room.

She tried to look in the kitchen, the back of the bath house and even in his room, but he wasn't there. Kaoru just sighed and blew her bangs. "Mou, but he didn't say anything about going out…"

Kaoru walked resignedly towards the dojo, still worried to where _her _Kenshin might be. She opened the shoji tiredly and her eyes lit up when he saw a figure lying at the middle of the dojo.

She walked towards the figure and wasn't able to stop herself from grinning. "So there you are, baka." She said and sat near his head to watch him. She couldn't believe to see him in such a state.

Kenshin was sleeping at the middle of the dojo, his right leg bended while his left spread freely. His hands were on his stomach, and he was even snoring – it's a soft snore though.

He looked so cute.

Kaoru giggled when his face made a small pout, and was amused to whatever Kenshin was dreaming. He gave a small smile right after and Kaoru gave a slight blush. _Mou! He can make me blush even if he's asleep!_

Her giggles turned silent as amusement turned to curiosity. She shifted more to him as she observed. Kenshin sighed and Kaoru had to giggle at that. "Mou, Kenshin…what are you dreaming about?" She grinned.

She shifted herself until she was looking at his upturned face. Her still slightly damp hair moved to her shoulders and crept to Kenshin's cheek. Kaoru was unaware of the awakened senses and continued to smile at his face.

"Ka-wa-ii…" She uttered and took note that Kenshin can really look like a child when he sleeps. She took note of his even eyebrows, his eyes, to his nose and down to his lips. To his slightly parted, welcoming, delicious lips.

It was only then that she noticed the intrusion of space she made and went beet red.

She made an attempt to sit up straight and just leave him with his dreams, but before she can even do any of that, a pair of big, warm hands touched her cheeks.

Warm amethyst met stunned sapphire.

"Ke-Kenshin! It's not what you—" Before Kaoru can even finish her explanation, Kenshin brought her face closer to his and met her lips. Surprised beyond expectation, Kaoru wasn't able to return the kiss for a second or two.

They parted and Kenshin looked amusingly at _his _Kaoru's surprised expression. She was just so cute that he had to fight the urge to kiss her senseless. Instead, he gave her a rare smile and made her blush more.

"Is something wrong, Koishii?" Kenshin teased. Kaoru's blushed turned to fury and she pouted. "Mou, Kenshin! That's unfair!" Kenshin just raised his brow and asked, "What's unfair?"

Kaoru glared at him menacingly and that only made Kenshin chuckle. "Maa, maa, Kaoru…" Kaoru sighed and leaned on his touch. "I was looking for you. How come you're sleeping in the middle of the dojo?"

"It's so peaceful here." He smiled sincerely and gave her another upside-down kiss. This time, Kaoru answered with equal fervor. Kenshin reached for her ribbon and untied it, letting her raven locks cascade and cover their faces. Her jasmine scent filled Kenshin's senses.

The two parted for air a while later and Kaoru raised her brow when she saw Kenshin's smirk. "Your scent woke me up." He smiled when he saw Kaoru's eyes lit up. "You know, I could get used to do this upside-down kisses."

"Really?"

"Hai, koishii. Upside-down kisses are sweet." He grinned.

Kaoru bent down for another kiss.

* * *

**A/n: **I hope you liked it. Pure WAFF. I love it. It's shorter this time. :)

Click the button below!! :D

_Let's create memories that won't lose against the blindingly bright sky, now...  
It's definitely love!_

-Sakura Kiss


	6. Best Friend

**30 Moments: Kenshin and Kaoru**

_It's moments like this when you wish time will stop. 30 moments you wouldn't want to miss._

**FINISHED: **(June 23, 2008)

* * *

**(December 31, 2009)** - Ohmygodohmygod. I'm so sorry for not updating at all! x( To repay you guys, I've uploaded three chapters! But let me tell this first, the first two - this, and the next chapter - aren't really my best works (I didn't feel them at all =.=), so yeah, that's why there's a third follow up. Hehe. Merry belated Christmas and Happy New Year!

PS - I don't have a beta, and I didn't edit this too much - so sorry in advance for any mistakes you see. *hits head on the wall*

* * *

**SIX: **Best Friend

**Setting: **AU (Kenshin's POV)

**Word Count: **1, 609

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin is a copyright of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the makers of the anime. I simply borrow them for my own crazy world of fluff and romance.

* * *

Kamiya Kaoru slumped on my black couch. Her hand rested on her forehead. She glared at the small notebook once again before grumbling. "Where does Saitou-sensei get all these home works!? Those numbers are driving me crazy!"

I chuckled as I sat beside her and got her notebook. I browsed over her answers before smiling. "But these answers aren't half bad. You almost got it all right." She looked at me with those beautiful sapphire eyes before staring at the notebook again.

"Still…" She started. I waited for her to continue as I positioned myself comfortably on the couch. She sighed again before screaming on a pillow. "This is pure torture!" She said. Well, her voice was muffled by the pillow so I'm not really sure.

"Just finish it." I scooted nearer to her and got her notebook again. "I'll treat you to an ice cream shop later, deal?" I grinned when I saw her face lit up in delight with what I just said. Really, Kaoru can be such a kid at times.

"Deal!" She cheerfully said and got her pen. "Yosh! I'll have a chocolate ice cream after this, okay?" She told me before she continued answering.

Half an hour passed and she was still answering that math homework. I was starting to wonder what kind of teacher Saitou-sensei is if my smart best friend can't even answer some of his problems.

…Oh. You may be wondering why I'm not that familiar with her teacher. That's because we're in different classes.

Kamiya Kaoru is my best friend since, hmmm, forever, I think. She just came back from New York last week and I can bet that no one was happier than me when she came back. The only reason she went to New York was because of his father's job. Now that they're back here, we can get together again, even if we're in different classes. At least now, I can see her.

…I really missed her. This Kaoru.

I smiled when she made a face and erased her answer; that determined look never fading. Her eyes shined and she grinned when she got the right answer.

Yes. I really missed my _best friend._

My best friend.

"Neh, Kenshin…" I blushed when I saw her looking directly at me. I think she just caught me staring at her! I cleared my throat and asked, "Do you need help with your homework?"

"Uh, not really…" She uttered and tucked a stray strand of her hair to her ear. She leaned comfortably at the couch and played with her pen. "I was just wondering." I gave her a look. "Oro? What is it?"

"When I went to New York last year, what did you do around here? I mean, I know it's just a year, but I really want to know what happened to your life." She didn't look at me directly. I had to smile when I saw the cute blush I've known color her cheeks. "Last week, all we just talked about was my stay in New York. I didn't know what happened here at all."

I stood and went to the counter, grabbing some chocolates and throwing it to her. "Oh, so you want to know what I did when you were gone?"

She tore the wrapper of the chocolate and took a bite. "Mm." I bit my own bar and sat beside her again. "Well…"

"I just had a boring life last year." I told her honestly and she made a face. "EH? You, Himura Kenshin? A boring life? Oh no no no… I am so not going to believe that lie." I only raised a brow and looked at her.

"It's true." I said and she went quiet. "It was really boring without you here." I said casually and took another bite. Her blushing face really made her so cute.

"U-uso… You have Sano with you, right? 'Boring' is never in Sanosuke's vocabulary." She told me. I nodded 'cause it was true. Sano always has a way to make things more interesting than they seem. "True. But Sano's Sano. And you're Kaoru."

She sighed in defeat and stared at the ceiling. We were quiet for a while before she uttered. "To tell you the truth, I really missed you back there in New York." She never took her look away from the ceiling.

I know I shouldn't be surprised because there is no way I can be her best friend if she doesn't miss me. But still, for her to tell it so honestly and sincerely, I was stunned.

"Really." I stared at the ceiling too. Our chocolates were forgotten. "I missed you too." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her look at me with wide eyes. I shifted my positioned and looked at her as well. "I missed you a lot."

Her wide sapphire eyes lit and she made a smile. "Wow, it's rare to see you show real emotions, Kenshin. I'm surprised." She teased and I just smirked. "So, you really missed me?" She asked again and I took my forgotten chocolate and took a bite.

"U-huh. It seems like we always need each other, don't we?" I asked in a light tone. She nodded and grabbed her homework. She checked her answers and only stopped when her face showed confusion.

"Wait…" She said and brought her notebook down. She closed the distance between us and asked, "…Does that mean you don't have a girlfriend?!"

I almost choked on my chocolate for two reasons: She is so close to me. And she just have to ask that kind of question. "O-oro?!"

She leaned more and I blushed with the lack of personal space. "What oro? Oh my god, I just went to New York and I came back to see a whole new Kenshin!" She said before sitting in front of me.

That was too close for comfort.

"What are you talking about?" I gulped the last of the chocolate. She was looking at me and I felt strangely uncomfortable. Kaoru titled her head and asked again. "What happened?" I was quiet and was still in the shock of having her too close to me.

"A-ano, etou…" I stuttered. "First, you told me your life became boring when I was in New York – even when Sano's around! And then you're telling me that you don't have a girlfriend? As in for a whole year?" Kaoru stated and held both my shoulders.

"Oro? I didn't say anything about not having a girlfriend…" I told her. She raised her brow in confusion. "So you did have a girlfriend while I'm gone?" I shook my head. "You didn't?" I nodded. Kaoru huffed in confusion and let go of my shoulders. "Mou! You're confusing, Kenshin!"

"Oro… Let me explain." I shifted my position, and only made myself more uncomfortable because it seemed like I just placed her between my legs. Oro…

"Yes, I had a boring life when you were gone. Boring for me, maybe. That's because you're not here. And yes, I didn't have a girlfriend in a year…" I saw her surprised face and heard her gasp. Was it too shocking for me not to have a girlfriend in a year?

"…that's because I just realized that I fell in love with a girl and don't know what to do about it." I took a deep breath. Kaoru's face became serious. "You fell in love?" I nodded.

"With whom? Do I know her?" She asked me. I saw her take a deep breath before giving me a smile I knew was not the usual smile she gave me. "Do you need my help in confessing to her?" She asked. I sighed. I can feel the atmosphere changing.

"God, Kaoru, you're so dense…" I threw all my cares away and enveloped her in a hug. I heard her gasp as I closed our distance. It took a moment before she hugged me in return. "Kenshin…?"

"Just a moment…" I whispered and embraced her tightly, feeling her warmth. "I really really _really _missed you, you know." She sighed and I felt her smile. "Hmm."

Another moment or two passed before I decided to release her from the embrace. I don't know if I was blushing but I'm sure she was. "So…Just finished your homework, and we're going out."

"Going out?" She asked. "Oh, the ice cream!" She said in realization. I smiled at her before getting my jacket. She closed her notebook and stretched. "I'm done!"

"Kenshin, let's go get my chocolate ice cream!" She said and went to my room where I was fixing my hair. I smiled at her. "Ready?" She nodded.

* * *

"Hey, Kenshin…" I watched her lick her ice cream.

"Don't think that just because you embraced me earlier, you can get away with my questions." She teased. I raised my brow. "Oro?"

"I have to meet this girl, okay?" Kaoru said and linked her arm with mine. We sat on the bench park and she leaned on my shoulder. "I at least have to see her…" She uttered.

I looked at her with sincere eyes, though I think she didn't see it. She was looking at her ice cream, and was in deep thought. _You want to see her, right?_

"…Look at the mirror."

"Huh? Did you say something?" Kaoru looked up at me. I just smirk and licked my ice cream.

"Your ice cream's melting."

"Iyan!" She said and licked her ice cream. "Oh no… my chocolate ice cream."

My smirk returned to its sincere smile.

_Someday, Kaoru._

_I won't just be your best friend anymore._

_

* * *

**A/n: **There you go. I just love WAFF. Do I have to make a companion piece? Hmm…_

Go Clicky clicky!

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend._

_Lucky to have been what might have been._

- Lucky


	7. Summer

**30 Moments: Kenshin and Kaoru**

_It's moments like this when you wish time will stop. 30 moments you wouldn't want to miss._

**A/n: **(June 29, 2008) Hello, again. Mou, I need strength. I need some good RK Kenshin Kaoru goodness out there. Give me some, FF!!

* * *

**(December 31, 2009) - **Here's another chapter! I hope you'll like it, or something. (because I wasn't satisfied with how it turned out, but heh, it's you readers who decide. :D )

* * *

**SEVEN: **Summer

**Setting:** AU

**Word Count: **1,370

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin is a copyright of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the makers of the anime. I simply borrow them for my own crazy world of fluff and romance.

* * *

"But, Misao!"

Kaoru exclaimed as the said girl pushed her out of their room. "No buts, Kaoru!" She let go of her hand and huffed. "This is the beach, for Kami's sake! We're supposed to have fun! Don't be a spoil sport!"

"But Misao…" Kaoru sighed. "Where the hell did you find this bikini?" _And how were you able to get me in wearing this?! _She idly played with the thin string around her neck. _And even a skimpy black one… Mou!_

"That's because…" Misao pointed her finger on her. "Our mission is for you to get Himura's attention more, right?" She exclaimed. Kaoru's eyes widened in disbelief. "…Our?! I have nothing to do with this 'mission' that you're talking about!"

Misao gave her a smirk she knew was way familiar. Her eyes showed mischief and she grinned. "But you wore it anyway when I said that Himura's coming with us. Oooh,, Kaoru."

Kaoru blushed at the thought.

"…M-mou! Let's just go!" She said and grabbed a jacket, putting it first before going ahead of Misao. Misao grinned more at the furious blush on her friend's face. "Ohoohoohoo… Hai, hai."

* * *

"You know there's really no need for you to wear that jacket, Kaoru." Misao sighed and sipped from her four seasons drink. "It's summer."

"I don't care if it's summer. I just want to cover my 'barely covered' body." Kaoru laid at their mat and wore her shades. She heard Misao grumble. Misao put on some sun block lotion. "Geez, Kaoru. Don't be too self-conscious."

_Self-conscious? _"Me, self-conscious? Whoa." Kaoru mocked and started putting some lotion on herself too. She let Misao put some on her back and stared at her when Misao stopped. "Hey, Misao?"

She looked at where Misao was looking. There they were – three utterly gorgeous guys walking toward them. Misao stood and ran to them in delight and excitement.

"Yo, Jou-chan, missy!" The taller man with spiky brown hair called her, while the two others smiled at her. Misao was clinging on one of those two, the taller one with dark hair. They placed their bags beside the mat. "Good day, Kamiya-san."

"Hello to you too, Aoshi." Kaoru smiled. Her eyes shifted to the shorter man who was just as hot as the other. Well, to Kaoru – he was the hottest. A beautiful smile spread on her face as she stood up. "Kenshin!"

The shorter man flashed a handsome smile back at her and she couldn't help but blush slightly. Kenshin walked towards her and they sat beside each other on the mat. He took off her shades and made Kaoru blush more.

"Oro, I was expecting to see your eyes first, but you greeted me while wearing these shades." He said and put the shades aside, before looking back at her. "There, now I can see your eyes."

Kaoru blushed and forgot everything that she and Misao were arguing about earlier. "Ah, hehe, thanks." Kenshin only smiled. The two watched Sano, Misao and Aoshi swimming at the beach and waved at them.

"You don't want to swim?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru shook her head. _And let you see what i'm wearing? No way! _"Eh? How about you? You're not going?" She asked. Kenshin just smiled and chuckled at the sight of Misao and Sano bickering. "Iie. I just want to relax."

"Really…" Kaoru's voice turned down as she gazed at the guy next to her. She took in his half naked body – his toned chest and abs, those fine muscles and that long 'o' shape that his bellybutton made.

Kaoru blushed at the thoughts that started running on her mind. "Kyah!" _Kaoru no ecchi!_

"Oro? Is something wrong?" Kenshin looked back at her. She just smiled sheepishly. "Aah,, hehe. Betsu ni." Kenshin raised his brow and then looked at her jacket. He reached for the hood and rubbed it. Kaoru felt self-conscious.

"Ah, Ken-"

"Why are you wearing a jacket? It's summer." Kenshin asked, still rubbing the material.

Kaoru blushed in embarrassment and huffed. "Mou. You and Misao said the same thing." She crossed her arms and sighed. Kenshin raised his brow in amusement.

"But, really, Jou-chan. What's with the jacket?" Sano said as he and the others walked towards them. They all sat at the mat. Misao sighed and explained. "I already asked her that. She just doesn't want others to see her wearing her new suit."

"Misao!" Kaoru blushed for the umpteenth time and fondled at the zipper of her jacket. Misao laughed at the sight of her best friend. Aoshi took a sip of his juice and threw one at Kenshin. "Kamiya-san, Misao told me you two bought a new suit."

"You even told your boyfriend?!" Kaoru exclaimed. Misao grinned and this time, Sano laughed while Kenshin smiled. "Jou-chan, why don't you show us your suit? This is the first time I'd see you in a bathing suit."

Kaoru glared at Sano. He just laughed more. "Come on!"

Kenshin only remained silent but watched at the play of emotions on Kaoru's face. She looked _so _cute.

"Come on, Kaoru, don't be so conscious!" Misao said and walked toward her. Kaoru screamed in protest. "Kyah- Misao!!" Misao pulled the jacket off of her and she grinned when she was able to.

"Ta-da! Take a look of the sexy bod of my best friend, Kamiya Kaoru!"

Kaoru closed her eyes in embarrassment. She heard gasps and opened her eye when she heard Sano whistle. "Oh my god, that's one hot body you have there, Jou-chan!!" She glared menacingly at Sano, causing him to shut his mouth.

"But you really look hot…" He uttered. Kaoru blushed at the compliment.

"It suits you well, Kamiya-san." Aoshi said before wrapping an arm around Misao's waist. She was holding her jacket, grinning at her. "See? I told you you look good!!"

"Not just good! You look HOT!" Sanosuke exclaimed again, earning another glare from Kaoru.

Kaoru noticed the sudden silence of Kenshin and hesitantly looked at his direction. He was still wide-eyed, staring at her body and suddenly blushing.

Of course that made her self-conscious.

"Kenshin…" She fisted her right, blushing furiously. Kenshin blinked and snapped back to his senses, looking straightly at Kaoru's face. His blush went wilder and Sano and Misao laughed hysterically at his face, while Aoshi just smirked.

"Kenshin's having naughty thoughts! Kenshin's having naughty thoughts!" Both Sano and Misao sang. These made the two blush more. Especially Kenshin.

"Oro?! No, I'm not!" He protested and took one last look at Kaoru's body from head to toe and sighed in defeat. "I just really think that Kaoru-san looks great." Kenshin's compliment made Kaoru blush seven shades of red.

"Great, huh." Sanosuke grinned. He pulled Misao and Aoshi out of the mat and got a volley ball. "Let's just leave those lovebirds there and play some good sport of volleyball!" Misao cheered in agreement.

The two ran ahead while Aoshi looked back at Kenshin and Kaoru. He smirked and said, "Don't let us catch you making out when we get back, okay?"

Kenshin's face heated up and Kaoru's eyes widened as Aoshi left. The two looked at each other with the same surprised face. "That was just so…un-Aoshi."

"Yeah…" Kenshin said in agreement.

Then there was silence. Kaoru played with the string around her neck. She noticed Kenshin looking at her every once in a while and it making her uncomfortable having those sexy eyes look at her like that.

"Kaoru-san…" Kaoru's body went stiff when Kenshin spoke. "What is it?"

He reached out for the string around her neck and played with it. Kaoru kept still in amazement at his actions. His eyes looked so tender as he watched his own hands move from her neck to the sensitive part of her shoulders, causing shivers down her spine.

He looked directly to her eyes and asked, "Hey, Kaoru-san, since Aoshi doesn't want to see us doing something… _naughty _in front of them…" His voice went low. Kaoru blushed at her own realizations.

"…Maybe we should just go somewhere else?" His smirk made Kaoru tingle all over. His hand massaged her shoulder. Kaoru closed her eyes and gave the same smirk.

"I'd love to, Kenshin."

* * *

**A/n:** I personally don't like it. Sigh. Something weird came over me to write something like this. But please review still! :) I'll gladly listen to your thoughts. :)

_Insert line of song here. Gah. X(_


	8. Rain

**30 Moments: Kenshin and Kaoru**

_It's moments like this when you wish time will stop. 30 moments you wouldn't want to miss._

**FINISHED: **(August 4, 2008)

* * *

**(December 31, 2009) -** Payment for not updating. And for the two chapters before this. :P Hope you'll like it!

* * *

**EIGHT: **Rain

**Setting: **Original

**Word Count: **860

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin is a copyright of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the makers of the anime. I simply borrow them for my own crazy world of fluff and romance.

* * *

"Oro…"

Kenshin stared at the dark sky.

Tip Tap.

"…If I don't get home soon, this tofu will be wet…"

Tip tap tip tap tip tap tiiiippppppp taaaappppp…

"…Oro."

Kenshin stopped running at the middle of the road and stared at the dark sky. _This is one heavy rain._

"Oro! I have to get home now!!"

* * *

Creeeakk.

"…Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin whispered as he entered the dojo. He ran from the dojo gate and was soaking wet when he entered.

Kaoru turned and was startled to see a soaked Kenshin. She was wearing her night yukata and let her hair down. "K-Kenshin! What happened?"

She ran towards Kenshin. "Ah-haha, Gomenasai for wetting the floor, Kaoru-dono…" He smiled apologetically and put down the basket of the _already wet _tofu. "I'll just clean it up la-"

"What are you talking about!? You should dry up, or else you'll get sick!" She stopped his words. Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's hands and pulled her to his room. "You should have a change of clothes right away! I don't want you to get sick! Come on!"

"Oro, Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin had the slightest blush as he looked at their hands.

"Yosh!" Kaoru opened Kenshin's shoji and let him in. "Stay there, okay? I'll get you some towels."

Kenshin sighed as Kaoru went out of his room. "…Now Kaoru-dono won't have any dinner…" _It's alright if I don't have dinner but I don't want Kaoru-dono to skip her meal._

He was about to remove his wet gi when Kaoru's head popped from his shoji. "Ano, Kenshin, change your clothes while I – kyah!" She squealed and turned her back. "G-Gomenasai! I'll go so change to your yukata, okay!!" Kaoru went ahead.

Kenshin blinked. "She looks so worried…" He whispered to himself.

Kaoru returned with two cups of tea and some neatly done onigiri. Kenshin had his hair let down when she came. "Kenshin." Kaoru laid the tray.

"Just sit on your futon." She said as she got a brush from the folds of her yukata. "Let me brush your hair. Just rest, okay?" She pulled Kenshin down and went behind him.

"Oro? You don't have to do this, Kaoru-dono." He said hesitantly. Kaoru glared at him from his back and Kenshin swore the hairs on his back stood. "I insist." Kenshin gulped and sighed. "Okay then, Kaoru-dono."

He felt her smile before she dried his hair with a towel. "We don't want you to get sick, do we?" She said. Kenshin smiled and took a sip from his tea.

There was no sound heard except for the soft tapping of the rain and the occasional sips of Kenshin from his tea. He closed his eyes and relaxed himself. Kaoru started humming a random tune and it was a very delightful sound to Kenshin's ears.

"Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin turned to see Kaoru smile.

"Hai?" She asked, pausing for a while. He reached out for Kaoru's cup of tea and smiled. "This is enough for a while. Drink tea with me." He noticed her slight blush before putting her brush down and taking her tea. "I'll be glad too."

As the two had their small talk, Kenshin asked, "Anou, Kaoru-dono, where did you get the onigiri?" Kaoru took a sip before answering. "Tae-san came here while you were out and gave me this. It's a good thing since we can't have the tofu anymore, isn't it?"

Kenshin sighed. "Hai, I apologize for that, Kaoru-dono. I still have to clean the wet floor…" He put down his cup and was about to stand when Kaoru rested her hand on his lap. "No, it's alright. It'll be gone tomorrow. For now, you must rest, okay?"

Kenshin's eyes widened a bit before he sat back comfortably on his futon again. "Hai. I really am tired." Kaoru took hold of her brush again. "Then I'll brush your hair again! That helped you relax earlier, right?" She didn't wait for Kenshin's answer and went to his back again.

Kaoru started humming another random tune and Kenshin closed his eyes in contentment. The sound of the soft rain and Kaoru's angelic voice made a great blend; he can feel himself floating and drifting off to sleep.

Kaoru noticed Kenshin's body leaning back to her. She paused on brushing his hair and called his name. No answer. Kaoru leaned on his shoulder and took a good look at his sleeping face. "Oh." _He's asleep already._

Kaoru carefully supported Kenshin's body as she laid him on his futon. She covered him with the thick blanket and sat beside the futon. Kaoru couldn't help but smile at his sleeping peaceful face.

She leaned down and pressed her lips on his forehead. She gazed at him again before giving him a peck on the lips. She blushed before patting his blanket and smiling.

Grabbing the tray, she stood up and opened the shoji. It was still raining – the sound was music to Kaoru's ears. She looked back at Kenshin.

"Oyasumi, Kenshin." She said before gently closing the shoji. Kenshin's eyes opened.

He smiled at the warmth he felt on his lips.

If this is what will always happen, he hopes for more rain soon.

* * *

**A/n: **I am now drowning in pure fluff and euphoria. And ecstasy. :D Now if you can just click that button down there… :3

_Footsteps are lightly taken, chao chao_

_But hurrying anyway, chap chao_

_The thunder like a lion's roar_

_Prompts a dispersion._

_What's going on?_

_That's right…the rain's coming._

- It's Gonna Rain


	9. Kaoru dono

**30 Moments: Kenshin and Kaoru**

_It's moments like this when you wish time will stop. 30 moments you wouldn't want to miss._

**FINISHED: **(April 13, 2009)

* * *

**(FEBRUARY 14, 2010) **- Happy Hearts Day! Spread the Love!

**

* * *

**

**NINE:** Kaoru-dono

**Setting: **Original

**Word Count: **937

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin is a copyright of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the makers of the anime. I simply borrow them for my own crazy world of fluff and romance.

* * *

_Kaoru-dono._

Shihandai Kamiya Kaoru groaned in frustration. How she hated the way Kenshin calls her. It was as if he was putting an invisible barrier between them whenever he calls her that way.

She made a fast forward thrust followed by a quick turn and a side thrust against an imaginary enemy.

It only makes her feel hopeless in stealing the redhead rurouni's heart. And she hated it.

Kaoru took a step before making a hit meant for the shoulders of the imaginary enemy. She stopped before the action was done and let the shinai/bokken fall from her hands. She was tired, frustrated… and sweaty.

"Ugh! This is the worst!" She said as she lay down the dojo floor. "It's one of those days again." She whispered to herself, closing her eyes and resting her arm on her forehead. _Why do I even care if he keeps on calling me that! I'm just her landlady anyway. _

Her own words hurt her.

Her sapphire eyes showed as she opened her eyes. "Yeah… just her landlady…"

"Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru, out of surprise, sat up. "Uwaa, Kenshin! Wha- ugh…" She brought her hand to her forehead, feeling the headache caused by the immediate action earlier.

"Are you alright, Kaoru-dono?" He asked as he entered the dojo. "I'm sorry for surprising you."

She raised her open hands in front of him, assuring she's fine. "Iie, I'm fine, Kenshin. Just a bit surprised." _He called me with that name again…_

"I really am hopeless…" She whispered to herself. Too bad Kenshin heard it loud and clear.

"Oro? Hopeless, Kaoru-dono?" He asked and tilted his head in question. Kaoru looked at him in surprised. "Ah, it's nothing, Kenshin." She smiled sheepishly.

"You're not hopeless, Kaoru-dono." _There, he says it again. _Assuming Kaoru was talking about her fighting style, Kenshin said, "I'm always watching you from outside and it really seems like you get better and better everyday. You're really good Kaoru-dono…"

_Ugh. He keeps on saying my name like that! _

"…You're also teaching Yahiko well. I can see him improve nowadays."

_Eh? – wait._

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin leaned toward her.

…_He always watches when I train?_

"…Kaoru-dono?" He leaned more, getting concerned at the dazed Kaoru.

Kaoru flushed.

"Kenshin no baka!" Kaoru screamed and hit Kenshin square in the face. Upon realizing her actions, she put her hands on her mouth. "Gomen, Kenshin! I didn't mean to!" She looked at the swirly eyed rurouni. "…Are you alright?"

"Ororororo…"

Kaoru helped Kenshin sit up and apologized for the second time. "…It's just that… you were leaning so close and well…" She tried to utter. Kenshin looked at her confusingly at first before giving her a smile that melted her heart.

"Sumanai, Kaoru-dono. Your eyes were dazed and I was concerned so…" He didn't finish his sentence. Kaoru looked at him with that cute innocent face and blushed. Kenshin smiled.

"Neh, Kenshin… May I ask you something?" She hesitated at first but seeing Kenshin's smile made her say it. "You said you always watch me from the outside…" She blushed more and it was only then that Kenshin got what he said. He had the slightest blush and answered, "H-hai. I really love watching you—" He stopped himself before saying more.

Kaoru looked at him with a surprised blushing face. She giggled at herself and Kenshin looked at her with a puzzled face. "Is something funny, Kaoru-dono?"

'_Kaoru-dono.'_

"Iie, Kenshin." She smiled at him and this made Kenshin blush more. Feeling more confident of herself, Kaoru asked, "Kenshin…"

"Hmm?" Kenshin decided to sit in a more comfortable position. He stretched his legs to the dojo floor and bent one knee. Kaoru leaned towards Kenshin, her hands and knees supporting her. Her sapphire eyes shined as she asked, "Kenshin, can you not call me 'Kaoru-dono?'"

Kenshin shifted in his position as Kaoru was getting closer. He looked at her with a raised brow. "…Oro?"

Kaoru just looked at him. "Pretty please?" Kenshin shifted more and looked at his side. "Oro…"

Kaoru sighed in defeat and leaned back. She closed her eyes and thought; _I guess I got my hopes too high. Just because he's fond of watching me doesn't actually mean that he wants to go further._ _Great Kaoru, just great._

She heard Kenshin sigh too and she felt more embarrassed at her actions. She started to say, "Gomen, Kenshin. Just forget what I sai—"

"What do you want me to call you then?" She heard him say.

Kaoru opened her eyes in surprise.

There in front of her was Kenshin, rubbing his cheek, trying to take the blush away. He looked at her with those amethyst eyes and smiled sheepishly. Kenshin looked the other way and said, "I mean, of course 'Kaoru-dono' would be a more respectful way of calling you. But if Kaoru-dono would be happy if I call her by other means, then I would love to…" He said it way too fast. But Kaoru understood him still.

She grinned. She got her hopes again. She remembered his question and thought of what he might call her. _I just want him to call me by my name._

"Just Kaoru." She said. Kenshin looked at her and she smiled a sweet smile. "Can you call me that?" She asked. Kenshin smirked. Kaoru's eyes widened. _He actually… smirked?_

"How about I call you…" He leaned forward. Kaoru blushed as he made his way near her ear.

He tucked a strand of hair to her ear and breathed on it, making Kaoru blush more and feel shivers.

"Ka-o-ru…-chan."

Kaoru blushed seven shades of red.

"…Kenshin no bakaaaa!!"

* * *

**A/n: **This is just too cute for me… in the simplest ways. T^T I like it. X3 I don't know if it's kinda OOC (It actually is!) or what. I think my ending sucked too. But I don't care right now. Haha. I'm high.

_And then one day she passes his way  
He felt reborn in that morning sun  
And saw her face, she called his name  
And from that moment  
he knew he'd never be the same_

-Eyes of a Woman


	10. Crush

**30 Moments: Kenshin and Kaoru**

_It's moments like this when you wish time will stop. 30 moments you wouldn't want to miss._

**FINISHED: **April 14, 2009

* * *

**(MARCH 28, 2010) - **Summer officially starts. Only two weeks though - My course has required summer classes. (._.)

* * *

**TEN: **Crush (Part 1)

**Setting: **AU (Kenshin's POV)

**Word Count: **1, 425

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin is a copyright of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the makers of the anime. I simply borrow them for my own crazy world of fluff and romance.

* * *

"Your test starts in three, two, one… go."

I grabbed my pencil and looked at the questions. I smirked.

Really, the questions in this test are getting easier week by week. I started to write down the answers without any worry, just like how I answered other tests.

I chuckled at one question.

Saito-sensei should really make harder questions. This is just _too _easy.

I was about to write my answer smoothly when I heard a grunt from my back. I raised a brow and looked slightly at my back. That Saito might catch me and I'm sure he wouldn't want his _smartest _student to be caught cheating – even though I'm not _actually _cheating.

The soft grunt came from the girl beside the student behind me. Yep. It's from Kamiya Kaoru.

_The _Kamiya Kaoru.

The sound came from the smartest _girl_ in the class. But of course, _not _smarter than I am.

This definitely made me curious. With the face she was making, it really seemed like she was stuck at one question. Kamiya never gets stuck at questions in exams… well, until now.

I had the greatest urge to take a peek at her paper just to see what number she was stuck with. I was hesitant of course. Saito-sensei was just right in front of the class and he has a good view of my seat. I looked back at my paper and tried to write down my answer. But my mind kept on drifting back to Kamiya's confused expression.

I just really really _really _wanted to know what kind of question the _great _Kamiya Kaoru would be stuck with. And then maybe tease her right after class too…wait, not that.

I only have two questions left. You can do it, Himura!

I was about to write my answer to one question but then…

Another grunt.

I quickly turned my head to recognize that it was her. _Again!_

I realized my actions and looked at Saito-sensei with a slightly panicked face. _I wonder if he saw me_. But then, I noticed his fingers tapping the teacher's desk and felt his scary stare at me. He _did _see me.

I lowered my head and hid my face. When I felt like he wasn't looking anymore, I turned my gaze back to Kamiya. She was tapping her pencil on her paper.

I stared intently at her face. It seemed like she looked frustrated this time.

Her cheeks were pink. And she was pouting.

My amethyst eyes widened a bit.

Oh my god. She looked terribly cute!

"Mou…" I heard her say. It seemed like she skipped the question and answered the others. It brought me back to the thought that we're still actually having a test and I _should _look back at my paper and finish answering it.

I finished answering the last two questions within ten seconds and put my pencil down. "Whew. All done." I whispered to myself and stretched my arms. I noticed Saito-sensei look my direction and sigh. What was his problem?

As I stretched my arms upward, I took another look at Kamiya. And then I caught her staring at me. With raised brows.

"You're done?" She asked softly. I put my arms down and whispered back. "Yep."

"Oh…" Her voice wavered and she looked back at her paper. I saw her made another sigh and was about to ask why she was having a hard time in the test today but decided to just watch her. It's not like I'm looking at her paper, right?

I rested my cheek on my hand and watched her intently as she answered. She had a very determined face as she wrote her answers. I actually found that really… cute.

Gah! What am I saying!

Her brow raised slightly and I noticed her nose twitch lightly. I raised my face when I saw her pout again before grinning and writing her answer in a smooth manner.

I smirked. She's so readable.

I looked at my watch and noticed the time. Ten more minutes. I looked back at her. She was back at the question she was stuck with before. I wondered, didn't she review?

I was so amused as she made different faces for the few minutes left. "Mouuu…" She said again. I was quite surprised when I heard her complain and say, "This is Misao's fault. If she didn't bring me to that club yesterday, I would have been able to revi—"

"You went to a club last night?" I blurted. Kamiya immediately noticed my stare at her and made a cute blush. Really, when did this girl get so cute?

"Sssh, Himura." She put her pencil on her lips. Ah, she's just too cute! "Just look at your paper…" She whispered.

"… And stop staring at me. It's making me feel uncomfortable." She uttered in a more quiet voice, blushing more. I felt heat rush my cheeks — so she knew I was staring at her the _whole time. _

I stared back at my paper and checked if I was able to answer the last question. With a confident smirk, I whispered, "Another one hundred for me."

The bell rang just in time and I took a glance at Kamiya to see her panicking before sighing in defeat. It seemed like she just wrote a random answer.

"Collect the papers, Kamiya and bring them to the faculty room." Saito-sensei said before bidding goodbye to the class.

Kamiya made another defeated sigh and nodded. "Hai."

My classmates started to flee as soon as Kamiya collected their papers. I walked over towards her, paper in hand.

"So, Kamiya, you went clubbin' last night?" I started. Kamiya arranged the papers on the desk. "It's none of your business, Himura." She said with a cold tone. I raised a brow. "What happened?"

Kamiya put down the papers and looked at me. Her eyes were bright sapphire and I can clearly see frustration in them. Her cheeks were pink and then she blurted a little loudly, "Why the hell were you staring at me while we were having a test!? I can't think well because of you!"

"Oro?" I said. She pushed me slightly with her finger and I swear she looks so much cuter with an angry face. "Don't act innocent, Himura! It's your fault I wasn't able to answer everything in the test!" I grinned and held her wrist. She blushed more.

I'm quite glad I can make her blush. _Wait,_ w_hat the hell? _

"Don't blame me, Kamiya. You're the one who decided to go clubbin' with your friend than to review." I told her. She opened her small mouth to retort but then close it. I made a victory grin when she looked away and snapped her hand away from mine.

She made a pout when she reached out her hand to me. I just stared at her. Really, I don't get it. When did I start to get attracted to this serious, smart, moody, undeniably cute girl with a very beautiful pair of eyes?

"Hey, Himura!" She called my attention. Kamiya was shaking my shoulder. "Oro? Huh? What?" I woke up from my trance. Her cheeks were pink again! "You're staring at me. Stop doing that." I heard her say.

"Oh…" My voice faltered. I'm really starting to love looking at her face. My eyes drifted to the papers on her hands. "Oh here, my paper."

She got it and put it on top of the papers before reaching out for the door. "You need help?" I asked her. I was just being a gentleman with good intentions.

"No, thanks, Himura." She said sliding the door open. "You'd just bump yourself with someone 'cause you'll be busy staring at me at the hallway anyway."

I blushed. "What?!" I said I had good intentions!

She giggled before taking a step out of the room. I sat on a desk and brushed my bangs. I closed my eyes, trying to take the blush away.

Then I heard her sweet voice call my name. "Himura!"

I saw her head pop out the open door. She had a dangerously cheeky grin pasted on her face. Her eyes were shining. "What?" I said. She giggled once more before dangling a paper on her hand.

"Too bad, Himura." She said by the door. I narrowed my eyes to see that it was _my _paper she was holding.

"You forgot to put your name on it." She said before disappearing from my sight, laughing.

"Whaattt!?"

I ran after her.

* * *

**A/n: **This was just simply a random thought. And I don't know how to end it so if the ending sucks for you, my apologies. (^^;) It suddenly popped when I was listening to Archuleta's Crush. Don't ask why. It just did.

So you know what to do! :-)

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

- Crush


	11. Getting Sick

**30 Moments: Kenshin and Kaoru**

_It's moments like this when you wish time will stop. 30 moments you wouldn't want to miss._

**FINISHED: **April 15, 2009 - The day before I went to visit Japan - *u*

* * *

**(MAY 16, 2010) -** I apologize for not updating for a whole month! I wasn't able to reply to all the comments, but I just want to say how much I appreciate you guys! *hugs* Summer classes ending this Sunday. :)

* * *

**ELEVEN: **Getting Sick

**Setting: **AU

**Word Count: **2, 525

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin is a copyright of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the makers of the anime. I simply borrow them for my own crazy world of fluff and romance.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, K-Kaoru."

Kenshin sniffed.

"It's alright, Kenshin. But are you sure you're gonna be fine?" asked the said girl from the other line. Kenshin made a slight smile of assurance even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Yes, Kaoru. I'm (cough) gonna be (cough) fine. I'm just upset that we can't go on with today's plan because of this (cough) fever." He tried to say. He heard her sigh over the line before saying, "Okay then, Kenshin, get well really soon."

"Hai…" He put the phone down before lying back on the bed. He knew it was gonna be a day like this since he woke up this morning. His head ached the moment he opened his eyes. It was a good thing he was able to take a bath before anything else. But then, right after he felt worse and started sniffing.

He wasn't able to dress decently and just grabbed his shorts and shirt. He quickly plopped on his bed and felt himself getting hotter and hotter.

Kenshin sighed and grabbed the blanket higher until it reached his nose. "This is the worst. I was (cough) really expecting a (cough) great day with Kaoru. (cough)" He groaned and hid behind the sheets.

A few (long) minutes later, the doorbell of his condominium suddenly rang and one can really guess he wasn't happy about it. His body felt so heavy and his head was aching madly.

He just groaned loudly for the person on the other side of the door to hear. But then the doorbell rang again so he guessed the person wasn't able to hear his rather irritated reply.

The pitch of the doorbell was making his already aching head ache more so he got up, ranted inaudible words, and brought the blanket with him. The door felt so far from him as he reached for it. Sniffing a bit, he opened the door slightly with a frustrated face, "What is it already? I'm sick here so if you have (cough) some business, let's just deal with it (cough) tomorrow, okay?" He said, annoyed.

"Will you just shut up and go back to your bed?"

"What?" Kenshin looked up to see Kaoru standing with her hand on her hip and the other holding groceries. "K-Kaoru... Achoo!"

Kaoru raised a brow. "I told you, just go back to bed." She said as Kenshin opened the door fully to her. Kenshin was about to take the groceries but Kaoru insisted that he's sick and should just rest.

She supported him as he sat on the couch. "Really, Kenshin. If you'd just give me the keys to this condo of yours then you wouldn't have to do the heavy work of getting up and shouting at the person ringing your doorbell."

"Remind me about that." Kenshin closed his eyes and leaned on the couch. He wasn't feeling any better but he was just glad Kaoru was there to assist him. "I'm sorry, you even bothered to come."

Kaoru went over to his kitchen. She saw the kitchen utensils unused, meaning he hasn't taken his breakfast yet. "What kind of friend am I if I don't visit my best friend in his time of need?" She looked for the pan and arranged the groceries. "I'm right. You haven't taken your breakfast. Good thing I came, right?" She grinned at him.

Kenshin smirked. "Yeah. But with your cooking skills, I'm not sure if I'd feel (cough) better if you'll cook for me." He teased. Kaoru pouted. "Well, I'm sorry I'm not good at cooking! I can at least make a decent breakfast, you know!

Kenshin chuckled before coughing loudly.

"Hmph, you should be glad someone bothered to cook for you." She said. She was about to start the fire but decided to take him to bed first. "Come on, go to bed already. I'll serve you breakfast in bed!" She said and assisted him to his room.

Kenshin lay back on his bed and shifted through the covers. He made another cough and sigh before Kaoru tucked him in. "Now be a good boy, Himura, and behave." She kidded.

"Yes, ma'am." Kaoru giggled before stepping out. "Wait, Kaoru." Kenshin tried to say. Kaoru's head popped out from the door. "Do you need something?"

"Iie. Thanks for coming over, Kaoru."

Kaoru gave him a sweet smile. "No problem. I mean, who else would take care of you, right? Don't expect Sanosuke, he'd just laugh at you." She giggled once more before disappearing from his sight.

Kenshin smiled once she was gone. _Really, she doesn't know how sweet she is._

He drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

His eyes opened slowly as he heard Kaoru's sweet voice. "Nnn…" Kaoru had a cheeky grin on her face. "Wake up, already! You're breakfast is here, master." She jested and that made Kenshin smile.

Kaoru assisted him once more as he got up. He groaned for the nth time and said, "Ugh, I feel so helpless. I wish this fever's gone…"

"Stop complaining and just eat. You look so tired… I feel tired looking at you!" She said and put the tray on his lap.

Kenshin looked at the meal set in front of him. It was simple and it wasn't perfect, but it was Kaoru's cooking. And he wouldn't want any other man to eat Kaoru's cooked meal except him. He smirked inwardly at his newfound possessiveness.

"Hey, Kenshin, are you listening?" Kaoru snapped his thoughts. "Oro?" Kenshin said. Kaoru just sighed and said, "I said I'm sorry. This isn't the best meal and I definitely can't do a better job than you do." She smiled sheepishly.

Kenshin looked at his meal again – eggs, pancakes and a big bowl of hot soup. "I don't know if you'll like the soup but mom used to cook it for me when I have fevers." She smiled when Kenshin smiled at her. "Thanks, Kaoru. Itadakimasu."

He said and got the spoon in such a slow manner it got into Kaoru's nerve. She was expecting Kenshin's opinion on her cooking and his slow actions isn't making her less nervous. She grabbed the spoon from him and sighed, "Sheesh, Kenshin! I'll just feed you. Kami, you are such a kid."

"A hot, sexy kid, that is." He retorted and that only made Kaoru glare at him. He wanted to smirk but a cough came. She held the bowl of soup, took a decent amount and blew on it. "Aaaaa…" She watched amusingly as Kenshin opened his mouth and took a sip from the spoon.

"Mmm…" Kenshin closed his eyes and took in the flavor. Kaoru was waiting expectantly and watched his reaction with nervous eyes. Kenshin opened his eyes and smiled. "I'd like more please." Kaoru sighed in relief.

After a few more spoonfuls and feeding, Kenshin finished his meal. He took the medicine Kaoru gave her and lay on the bed once more, feeling a bit lighter. He was about to fall asleep again when Kaoru came in his room again. She sat on his side and brushed his bangs to see his perfect face.

"Sit up, I'll brush your hair." She said and Kenshin smirked at her as she started brushing his hair. "I don't know if this is what your mom also did to you when you're sick or you just want to admire my hair." He heard Kaoru giggle behind him. "A bit of both."

"This is very relaxing though." He managed to say before closing his eyes and indulging in the moment. "Hey, Kaoru…" He said after a while. "Mm?"

"Don't you think you'll (cough) catch a fever too? It's (cough) contagious, you know."

Kaoru sighed and stopped combing his hair. She rested her chin on his shoulder and they were so close. With a smile, she said, "But you'll take care of me, right? I have nothing to worry about."

Kenshin felt heat rush his cheeks at the sudden closeness. He could clearly see Kaoru's bright sapphire eyes. He started to hear his heartbeat and blushed more when he gazed at her lips.

"Kenshin, you're getting redder." She said, waking him up from his thoughts. "You need to lie down and sleep now." She took her brush away and pushed him gently on the bed. Kenshin just stared at her as she tucked him in again. He tried to take the blush away and failed when Kaoru kissed him on the forehead.

"Now go to sleep, mister hot, sexy kid." She smiled and went out of the room. Kenshin flushed.

Kenshin closed his eyes, trying his best to sleep. When Kaoru returned, he was lying on his sides and was sleeping so soundly. Well, at least she thought he was. She sat on his side again and brushed his bangs away from his beautiful face. She heard him sigh and thought that it was time for her to go before she wakes him up.

But before she did, a pair of strong yet warm arms grabbed her waist. "Eh?" Kaoru looked over to see Kenshin hugging her tightly and shifting his position. Kaoru had the slightest blush and shifted to sit on his side again. "Mou, Kenshin. You're such a kid…"

Kenshin shifted once more and laid his head on her lap, tangling him from the sheets. Kaoru giggled softly and blushed more, arranging the sheets so he could get more warmth. "Okay, okay, I won't go. Just don't hug me so tightly." She said even though she knew he wouldn't hear her.

"Mmn, you're such a mother, Kaoru…" He sighed on his sleep and Kaoru raised a brow. "Hahaha, really?" She was having fun with the sleep-talking Kenshin. "Yea…"

"I love you so much, Kaoru…" He whispered in his sleep and pulled her more to him. Kaoru blushed madly at his words. She made a sweet sad smile and gently put her hand on his head. "I know… I know you do, Kenshin…" Her voice was sad. As far as she knew, she was Kenshin's _best friend. _Kenshin can never love her _that _way.

She took a deep breath and took a peek at his sleeping face again before saying softly, "You idiot. I have always loved you. Even from the start. You're just too dense to notice it."

Kaoru sighed when she didn't hear any reaction from him. _Of course he won't answer. He's asleep, damn it. I'm such a baka. I bet he doesn't even know what he's saying._

She leaned on the headboard and brushed his hair with her hands. "Just get well soon and stop making me worry, you idiot."

* * *

Kaoru rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Ah, I fell asleep… Kenshin?"

She looked at the bed she was sitting on. No Kenshin. "Kenshin?"

"Really, that guy's terribly sick and now he's off somewhere…" Kaoru uttered as she went out of the room.

She was about to get a drink when she saw Kenshin cleaning the dishes. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Kenshin! Mou!"

Kaoru walked toward him and turned off the faucet. She was glaring at Kenshin. Kenshin smiled sheepishly, "Sleep (cough) well, Kaoru?"

"Kenshin! You're supposed to be sleeping!" She put her hands on her hip and continued. "You shouldn't do chores yet. Kami, Kenshin…" Kenshin just chuckled. "But I'm already feeling better (cough)."

Kaoru raised a skeptical brow and put her hand on his forehead. "But you're coughing… and you're still a bit hot. Kenshin, rest please? I don't want you getting sick." She sighed. Kenshin just smiled at her worried face and walked toward the table.

"Here, hot chocolate." He handed it to Kaoru and Kaoru just stared at it in disbelief. "You even made this?" Kenshin nodded. It was really amusing seeing Kaoru's angry pouting face. "Why, you don't like it?"

"Kenshi— Mouuu!" She groaned in exasperation. "You really can't just sit down and rest, can you?" Kaoru said. Kenshin answered, "No, I can't."

Kaoru sighed in defeat.

"Here." Kenshin offered the drink again and Kaoru took it this time. They sat on the couch in comfortable silence. Kenshin caught Kaoru staring at him a few times, and saw her cute blush too. "What is it, Kaoru?" He asked.

Kaoru snapped out of her gaze. "Are you sure you're feeling better? Did you sleep well?" She started. Kenshin gave her a genuine smile and she swore her cheeks felt hot.

He moved closer to her and took a sip from his drink. "I'm feeling a whole lot better, thanks to you." She smiled. "That's good." They were silent again.

"And… I slept well. Really really well, actually." He started again. Kaoru looked at him in confusion. "Why? Did you have a dream or something?" Kenshin smiled one more time at her and answered, "Sort of. But it isn't really a dream. It's something better."

"Huh?"

"A certain someone just told me I'm a big dense idiot." He grinned. Kaoru looked more confused. "What? Someone just told you that and you're happy about it?"

"Yeah."

"You're weird."

Kenshin chuckled. "Well, she did say other wonderful things, and that definitely made me feel much better." He took a sip from his drink.

"She did? Wait, she called you an idiot and then said wonderful things? Who's the person anywa—" Kaoru stopped her words.

"_You idiot. I have always loved you. Even from the start. You're just too dense to notice it."_

The guy beside her took another sip. He coughed.

"Oh, and before that, I think I sort of blurted out my feelings to her. But then, her answer at first was a bit sad. I don't think she believed what I just said."

Kaoru's eyes widened.

"_I love you so much, Kaoru…"_

Kenshin coughed again.

"Well, I'm just hoping there's still next time…" His voice trailed off as he finished his hot chocolate and stared at the surprise face of the girl beside him.

"Kenshin…" She started.

"…there's still a next time, right?" He asked with a smile. Kaoru's cheeks were hot and she didn't know what to say. Kenshin just stared at her with that melting smile and Kaoru couldn't help but smile back.

Kaoru broke their gaze and took a sip of the sweet drink. She went quiet for a few minutes, leaving Kenshin to wonder whether Kaoru actually got what he meant or was just playing with him. "Uhh…"

"There won't be a next time if you don't get your sexy butt out of the couch and into the bedroom." Kaoru suddenly uttered.

"Oro?"

Kaoru giggled. "Just go get some rest, Kenshin. Or there won't be a next time." She smiled.

Kenshin blushed at the smile she made. He stood up and stretched. Kaoru stood as well and brought the mugs to the sink.

"Okay, okay. I guess I will rest the whole day if that would make you feel better."

"It definitely will."

Before going to his room, Kenshin stared at her one more time and grinned.

"I don't want you to stop loving me anyway."

Kaoru almost broke the mugs.

She blushed and whispered, "Don't worry. I won't."

The whisper was heard.

* * *

**A/n: **Another fic done. It's longer than usual too. Did you actually get the 'stop loving me stuff' by the end of the fic? Haha, I hope you did. :D And by this time, you'd already get that I write a lot of _sleeping fics_. If you get what I mean. I'm a sucker at that. Leave a comment, please and thank you! :3

_Cause the possibility that_

_You would ever feel the same away about me,_

_It's just too much, just too much._

- Crush


	12. 15 Things

**30 Moments: Kenshin and Kaoru**

_It's moments like this when you wish time will stop. 30 moments you wouldn't want to miss._

**FINISHED: **May 01, 2009

* * *

**(JUNE 10, 2010)** - Almost a month since the last update. Hope you all enjoy this. 3 Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate all of them!

* * *

**TWELVE: **15 Things

**Setting: **Original

**Word Count: **1,206

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin is a copyright of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the makers of the anime. I simply borrow them for my own crazy world of fluff and romance.

* * *

Himura Kenshin.

An average person would think the name's well… out of the ordinary.

People who encountered him before would say he's the legendary Hitokiri Battousai and either fear him or fight him.

Those who don't know him and only saw him would say he's weird in so many ways.

His friends who _don't _know about his past would think he's kind and a bit of an idiot.

His friends who _know _his past would say that he is: the selfless and attractive rurouni whom she has helplessly fallen in love with; the number one samurai – no to mention densest idiot – in Japan who he idolizes; the idiot who doesn't look like someone who just saved Japan from a maniac wrapped in bandages; the kindest rurouni who saved her from a man obsessed with selling opium; the small redhead with a master that looks too young to be over his thirties and; the man who looked too kind to be a hitokiri – much less Hitokiri Battousai.

So it is indeed true that every person has his or her own opinion.

What people don't know is that Kenshin has fifteen things he decided to keep to himself.

Rather, fifteen secrets.

His first secret.

_He likes – no – loves wearing his magenta gi. No matter what other people say about the 'girly' color._

Oh yes, he does. There are reasons actually. Before, he would rather wear a black or dark blue gi… it would hide the blood of those he killed in his assassinations. He would not have to see the blood that haunts him every single night.

But now, he'd rather have that magenta gi. It is somehow, a sign, a message… a reminder to him that he wouldn't kill anybody anymore. That it was the start of a new life. If this cloth was to be tainted with blood, it would be visible. _Really _visible. And he wouldn't want that.

He swore to himself that this gi would only be tainted by his own blood… and not from any others'.

Second.

_He loves doing the laundry._

At first, there was only a simple explanation: he didn't want to see the blood of the people he killed tainted on his hands. He desperately wanted to cleanse his hands because he feared that he might have nightmares.

But now, he assumes that he just really loves cleaning other people's clothes. Seeing the clothes go clean and sparkly; hanging them underneath the bright sun; having to smell the beautiful scent of the newly-washed clothes. He knows it's girly, and it may make other people think he has no male pride, but he just started to love doing it. Especially if it makes a certain someone smile.

Third.

_He thinks that his blood red hair is soooo cool. (insert sarcastic voice here)_

Oh he really does. Not only does he think it's cool; he also thinks it's unique. He has not seen any guy with hair as red as his, has he? And he preferred to keep it long too.

He only thinks of it as a disadvantage when _some _people immediately know he's the legendary Battousai with that hair and scar of his.

Fourth.

_He hates the way the color of his eyes change from amethyst to deep amber – no matter how ridiculously cool it looks._

It only means that he's turning to Battousai – and he fails at an attempt to stop it. It may be cool, but it's wrong for him. Very wrong.

Fifth.

_He knows he's damn famous among the ladies and only denies it._

Though he does admit that it is indeed an ego-boost. Of course, he won't mention that to anyone.

Sixth.

_Unlike Sanosuke, he prefers tea over sake – even in big occasions._

Sanosuke just forces him to drink sake in dares, gambling and such. He isn't the drinking type of guy anyway – even when he was still the infamous Himura Battousai. Really. Believe him.

Seventh.

_He likes sweets – any kind – even when he was a child._

He was not able to get to eat as much sweets as he can when he was child – so when does, he really finishes them well. He was like any innocent kid who did chores and favors to get his reward – in the form of sweets.

Even until now, he loves sweets – he never fails to buy one every time he goes out shopping for food. Of course, nobody has to know that.

Eighth.

_He would rather give all his clothes and money than surrender his – beloved – sakabatou._

No kidding. That sword is practically his life.

Ninth.

_He finds that his effeminate look has its advantages… not to mention adorable too._

Before, he had always hated the girly look he was born with – a petite figure, a body that looked seemingly frail and such cool amethyst eyes. He wouldn't be surprised if his parents would think he's a girl when he was a child and only knew he was a guy with that thing he has _down there. _

But now, that effeminate look sometimes gets him food for a bargain and put him to safety in certain situations. Men unaware of who he really is wanted to fight with him and often mistook him as a weak being with his looks. They get the beating they deserve though.

And another reason for him to accept the look he was born with was that a certain someone also mentioned in his second secret thinks he looks quite adorable.

Tenth.

_No matter how much he tries to deny it, he finds himself agreeing to what his other personality (a.k.a Battousai) tells him when it comes to a certain shihandai._

…And I tell you, what the 'great' Battousai tells him is way too censored to be mentioned in this fic.

Eleventh.

_He likes it when Kaoru gets that angry pouting face…_

That is, before she vents out all her anger on him.

Twelfth.

…_But he loves it when Kaoru gives him that rare exquisite smile._

He always feels himself run out of air just by looking at that smile. It was_ that_ breath-taking.

He'd give anything just to see that smile. This time, count the sakabatou.

Thirteenth.

_He'd rather have a stomach ache for a whole week because of eating Kaoru's cooking than to see other flirting guys eat her cooked meal._

It's true. Not a lot of guys _really _eat her meals though.

But still, anyone who dares is gonna have a taste of the sharp edge of the sakabatou.

Fourteenth.

_He has a sudden urge to sharpen his sakabatou when he sees the 'said' guys flirting with the oblivious shihandai._

Those pests don't even know who they're dealing with. And it sometimes annoys the redhead to see the shihandai talk to them in all innocence. She's oblivious to all of it.

She doesn't _even _have a clue how many guys drool over her.

But he does.

That's why during those times, it really helps when you know how to do a death glare.

Last.

_He just realized that after stating these secrets…_

He actually loves her.

A whole _damn _lot.

Of course, for now, that will remain a secret.

…

Wait.

The last few secrets aren't about him already, are they?

* * *

**A/n: **So, this really wasn't a story, just sort of a drabble, right? I liked it anyway. I hope you do too. And may I just say that these secrets are only made by me and are not based on any source. Of course the last few things about Kaoru are true – well, to me anyway. xD Comments please. :)

_Of all these irreplaceable things that you have given me here,_

_The most precious thing you have given is you yourself._

-I Can't Stop My Love for You


	13. Always A Woman

**30 Moments: Kenshin and Kaoru**

_It's moments like this when you wish time will stop. 30 moments you wouldn't want to miss._

**FINISHED: **June 11, 2009

* * *

**THIRTEEN: **Always A Woman

**Setting: **Original

**Word Count: **447

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin is a copyright of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the makers of the anime. I simply borrow them for my own crazy world of fluff and romance.

* * *

Kaoru wasn't like any other traditional Japanese women.

Kenshin knows that.

She's tomboyish, loud and a bit childish.

She plays with shinai and bokken rather than arranging tulips and roses. She wears a gi and hakama more often than a kimono. And when she_ does_ wear a kimono, she only has the plain ones. She never had the silk kind with sakura petals or cranes printed on them.

She doesn't do her hair. She smells of sweat during practice than that of a lady. She doesn't know how to cook. She doesn't have anything to paint her face on.

She shouts. She fights guys. She throws pails and hits her bamboo sword to her housemates. She sometimes says rude things and can be a bit selfish and cruel. Oftentimes, she forgets her etiquettes.

She's naïve. She trusts too easily to the point of letting them in her dojo. She's simple minded at times.

She's noisy and stubborn. When she makes up her mind, no one can ever change it.

She thinks she can do things on her own. She says she's independent.

She does what she wants to do. She's so persistent at times.

Yes. She was not the typical Japanese woman guys would fawn over.

_But._

She's kind and loving.

She fights for what she believes in and tries to protect the people around her as much as she can.

She may be a bit selfish and cruel sometimes, but she's selfless in aspects one would never guess.

She has her arms extended to anyone. When she loves, she loves truthfully. And when she's happy, she shares it.

She has those bright sapphire eyes that portray her emotions.

She has that exquisite smile; so contagious that it can make the loneliest man smile back.

She may be naïve and she may trust too easily, but the people whom she trusts learn it's hard to let her trust go to waste and loves her even more.

She smells of sweat during practice, but that faint smell of jasmine surrounds her.

She doesn't know how to cook but she tries.

She's stubborn but only with her ideals and beliefs.

She thinks she can do things on her own but is still open when someone offers help. She may say she's independent but she herself knows she needs company more than anyone.

She's definitely real.

Sure, she never had the silk kind of kimono with sakura petals or cranes printed on them nor does she have anything to paint her face on. She doesn't do her hair either.

But she doesn't care.

Because that's just who she is.

Kenshin knows that.

And he wouldn't want her any other way.

* * *

**A/n: **A drabble again. I'm loving drabbles. No plot at all. Nomnom. But this is still a moment to cherish, right? All the things that make Kaoru who she is. Kenshin loves her. :D I'll make something that doesn't sound like a drabble soon, so don't hit me. ^^.

_And she only reveals what she wants you to see  
She hides like a child, but she's always a woman to me_

-She's Always a Woman to Me


	14. Drunk

**30 Moments: Kenshin and Kaoru**

_It's moments like this when you wish time will stop. 30 moments you wouldn't want to miss._

_

* * *

_

**FOURTEEN: **Drunk

**Setting: **AU

**Word Count: **1,756

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin is a copyright of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the makers of the anime. I simply borrow them for my own crazy world of fluff and romance.

* * *

It was ridiculously loud.

The noise irritated the hell out of Kenshin as he drank another shot of vodka. He was tipsy; his head ached, and the loud party music was not helping. It was ten times louder than it was when he entered Megumi's house.

Sano's annoying outburst made Kenshin's head hurt more. "This is not your night, Kenshin! You always lose! It's my night this time!" He said as he stood up and laughed hysterically. Kenshin groaned. "Ugh…May I go home now?"

A drunken Misao replied, "Oh no, you may not! Not just yet, have another drink! It's already too bad that Kaoru can't come and now you're going home at this early hour?" Kenshin looked at the time – 2:46 am. _What was early with that?_

"…What early?" He groaned again when Sano gave him another shot to drink. "…Kaoru's waiting. I need… to go home…" He tried to reason out. Sanosuke sighed. "Come on, Kenshin. I'll just drive you home, 'kay?" He pulled a cheeky grin.

_That grin isn't safe at all… _Kenshin thought before sighing in defeat. "…Fine."

* * *

It was ridiculously quiet.

Kaoru popped a chocolate in her mouth as she lied on the sofa. Looking at her paper work, she sighed. _What a boring night. I'm stuck here doing papers while Kenshin's out there partying with the guys…_

"Kenshin…" She whispered his name out of nowhere while raising her left hand to the air. The bright blue sapphire on her ring finger made her smile. "… I wonder what time he'll get home."

"Ugh!" She screamed in frustration as she sat up and started arranging her papers. "I'm just going to finish this tomorrow and sleep! This is annoying…" Putting the chocolates and papers aside, she went to _their _room.

"G'night, Kenshin." Those were her words before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Ding, dong!_

Kaoru cringed. She opened one eye and looked at the time – _4:15 am._

"Huh-what? At this time?" She said before slowly getting up.

_Ding, dong!_

"It must be Kenshin…" Looking through the hole by the door, she saw Sano carelessly supporting a drunken Kenshin. This woke Kaoru entirely.

Opening the door, she whispered angrily. "Sano! Do you know what time it is?" Sanosuke just grinned stupidly before entering and letting Kenshin collapse to the nearest couch. He then faced an enraged Kaoru, brow raised, demanding for an explanation.

"Well… we were having a whole lot of fun, and uhm… forgot about the time?" He laughed sheepishly, making Kaoru even angrier. "Ugh, seriously Sanosuke. Don't influence Kenshin in this kind of thing!" She sat beside Kenshin, clearing the bangs away from his sleeping face. "You know he doesn't drink much."

Sano couldn't help but chuckle. "I think you're talking about yourse-" A pillow smacked Sano's face before he could even finish. "Just shut up and go home, you idiot." Kaoru glared at him.

Sano grinned. "Just kidding, Jou-chan." He said before heading towards the door. "Oh, and I'm not going home just yet. I'm going back to Megumi. You know, to have some _fun._" He smirked. An unwanted image emerged from Kaoru's mind. Blushing, she threw another pillow at him. "Sano!"

"Bye, Jou-chan!" He closed the door. Kaoru could still hear his laughter as he entered his car. "That hopeless idiot." She sighed.

Kaoru proceeded to carry Kenshin to their room. Kenshin groaned as she helplessly supported an arm. "You're heavy, Kenshin… How many shots did you drink? You idiot…" She whispered.

Once she was able to reach their room, Kaoru carefully let go of Kenshin as he, again, collapsed to the nearest soft object which happened to be the bed. She stared at the drunken man lying there and sighed before sitting beside him.

"Hey, you idiot…" She tried to wake him, sweeping his bangs off his face and smiling slightly as she saw him crinkle his nose. "Ka-oooo-ru." He whispered. She barely understood her own name.

She fixed his position, letting his head rest on a pillow, and started to unbutton his shirt. "You are dead meat tomorrow…" She said as she easily did the job. She was on his third button when Kenshin suddenly grabbed her wrist. It was a tight hold despite being drunk.

"Don't…" He managed to utter as his face showed a bit of annoyance. Kaoru raised a brow in confusion. "What? Why? You're drunk. You smell bad." She said and tried to continue where she left off. Kenshin's hold on her just tightened more and he grunted.

"I said don't… You…" He said in a louder voice, making Kaoru's patience grow thinner every second. Kaoru grabbed his collar and whispered angrily. "Kenshin! Just stop complaining and let me—"

"Nggh – no!" Kenshin's half-lidded eyes grew a bit wide; annoyance and refusal were clearly seen on his face. This surprised Kaoru. She had never seen Kenshin get angry when he's drunk; usually, he would _not_ get drunk, or would just sleep once he is.

Kenshin let go of Kaoru's wrist and took deep breaths. Kaoru looked at him with a sad and confused face. "What's wrong?" She whispered softly. Kenshin tried to cover the exposed part of his chest. "I, I'm sorry… who-whoever you are."

Kaoru's face grew more perplexed. _What in the world? _"Huh? Kenshin? Do you even know what you're say— " She was again cut off.

"Whoever you are, I'm sorry, but I already have a fiancé."

Kenshin went silent as he lied back on the headboard of the bed and took deep breaths. He tried buttoning his shirt again, but failed to do so in his current state. Kaoru watched him observantly, and then looked at his blushing face. Realizing it was not possible, Kenshin stopped his deed and just rested his hand there.

"Kenshin…?" Kaoru called his name. Kenshin just looked at her with his dazed eyes. She watched as he squinted those amethyst eyes. "I… I said I already have a fiancé."

"I know, it's m— " Kaoru tried to clear him, but then he stopped her again.

"…Tha-That means I, Himura Kenjiinn, uh no, Kenshinnn…" He tried to speak clearly in his state. Kaoru patiently listened to what he was saying. "…is already en-engaged and will soon be married. You got that..?" He asked her.

By this time, Kaoru already knew he didn't recognize her.

"Her name, the p-precious woman I'm about to marry, is Himura Kaoru. Oh, wai-, not yet, but soon, that will be her name…" He paused for a moment, a small smile appearing on his face. Kaoru was taken aback by his words and was speechless.

"That woman is so… beautiful. She loves me so much," his smile turned to an amused grin. "… and even though she gets angry so easily, she is… also very kind." His grin widened. Tears started to blur Kaoru's eyes, but she ignored them and continued listening to her fiancé's small speech.

"She's so important to me. I…want to spend my whole life with her." He said. "So, I'm really sorry, my heart's already taken."

Kenshin's eyes started drooping. He's grip on his shirt loosened as his body relaxed. Kaoru smiled as she noticed this. "You can't do any…anything to me just because I'm a bit… tipsy." He managed to say before completely falling unconscious.

The room was filled with silence with the exception of Kenshin's soft snore. Kaoru sat speechless beside him, her face awed at the words spoken by her beloved earlier. Her small giggles blended with Kenshin's snore a few minutes later as she realized the situation.

Drying her tears, Kaoru happily whispered to no one. "Oh, so he thought I was some random woman trying to undress him and sleep with him, huh?"

She placed herself beside Kenshin and covered both of them with a thick blanket. With a smile that reached her eyes, she looked lovingly at him before bidding him good night and returning to sleep.

* * *

Kenshin woke up with one of the worst hangovers he thought he'd never have.

He groaned as he adjusted his sight to the bright sun rays which didn't help at all in curing his intense headache. He tried sitting up and succeeded after few painful tries only to discover he was alone in the room.

Looking around, he recognized their room and began to wonder who brought him home until a certain woman entered his mind. "…Kaoru! – Ugh!" He rubbed his temples, trying to ease the pain. _Apparently, a simple deed like shouting a name already hurts my head._ He thought frustratingly.

"Where is she?" He asked to no one. _Oro, I bet she's really mad. I don't even know how I got home… _He smelled himself and got even more worried. _She's so mad she didn't even bother to undress me and change my clothes! I'm dead. _

Disappointed with himself, he sighed heavily. "I shouldn't have listened to Sano. That bastard…" His words grew silent as he saw a small note by the bedside table. There was a tablet and a glass of water beside it too. Grabbing the note, he read.

_By the time you read this, I'm already out to buy groceries. I bet you have a terrible hangover right now – drink this medicine and it'll be gone soon. I also prepared a small breakfast for you by the dining table. Don't let it get cold._

_I love you always, _

_Kaoru. _

_P.S. Don't complain about the food. You'll have to eat it or else. Don't even try to make an excuse._

_P.P.S. I'm craving for fondue. I heard from Misao that "The Melting Pot" is a really great place. xx_

Kenshin couldn't help but be surprised by her note. She didn't even mention anything about last night's party apart from the terrible hangover he's currently having! He tried to look for more notes at the back of the paper and found nothing. _Wow, seriously? She's not even angry?_

Upon realizing this, he grinned happily and for a moment, forgot about his headache. Reading her last notes again, he wondered. "The Melting Pot, huh." _Someone's hinting. I better find this place after eating the meal she prepared for me._

The thought of Kaoru cooking him a meal in the kitchen made him chuckle. "That sweet little Kaoru."

* * *

Kaoru smiled as she read the details at the back of a chocolate syrup in the grocery store.

"I bet he doesn't even remember a single thing he said last night." She silently giggled to herself.

"Oh, that sweet adorable Kenshin."

* * *

**A/n: **Hee. I actually liked this. I hope you did too. Leave a comment! :D

And oh, "The Melting Pot" is actually a real fondue restaurant – I once ate there with my relatives. We ate in Chicago. I am 97% sure that was the name of the restaurant. Delicious foods they have there.

_Oh I just can't get enough_

_How much do I need to fill me up?_

_It feels so good it must be love_

_It's everything that I've been dreaming of_

**_-_** You Got Me


End file.
